


Pillow Talk

by noahsweetwine



Series: the things we could have heard [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, Fluff, cuddling together to stay warm, cutie-pies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2954858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahsweetwine/pseuds/noahsweetwine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, at first I hated you.” Bellamy snorts. “But then I realized that despite your bad boy persona, you’re just a big softy.”He roles his eyes but doesn’t argue, after all, their legs are tangled together, and he can tell himself that it’s only for warmth (because it’s winter and what other choice to they have), but he knows that that would be a lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

 

“Do you think there's anyone else out there?”

"You mean like aliens, and out where?"

"I mean like beyond the Ark, and, yeah, aliens, I suppose."

 

Clarke is cuddled up next to him, staring up through skylight Monty had put in the day before.

He brushes a bit golden hair out of her eyes. “Maybe.” He says, following her gaze.

Clarke frowns, scrunching up her nose, and _jesus fucking christ_ she looks adorable.

 

“What do you think they’re doing right now?” He asks, twisting a strand of her hair around his forefinger.

Clarke stares up at the sky again and exhales softly. “Maybe they’re sleeping.” Bellamy scoffs, and Clarke narrows her eyes at him. “What do _you_ think they’re

doing?" He smiles softly to himself. “I think they’re in the middle of a war, space alien against space alien.”

She elbows him fondly. “You’re such a loser.”

A grin spreads across his face. “I dunno, Princess, I think a war is a little more exciting than sleeping.” She props herself up on her elbows. “I think people tend to

over-exagerate what aliens could be doing. Why shouldn’t they be sleeping? Most of our people are.”

Bellamy’s eyes flicker away from her and across the room, where many of their friends lie snuggled together. “Why shouldn’t they be fighting a war?”

She huffs and lays back down. “Fine, they’re fighting.” They lapse back into silence. 

 

“Bell?”

“Hm?”

“Why do you like me?”

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean, why do you put up with me?”

“I could ask you the same question.”

She pauses for a second. 

“I asked first.” Clarke teases, and he can hear the smile in her voice.

“Who else would our people listen to?”

“I dunno, they’re willing to listen to Jazz and Monty if what ever it is has something to do with moonshine.”

“Are you suggesting we should leave them in charge?” Clarke elbows him again.

“Bell, please, I’m serious.”

“Well, you’re brave.” He takes her silence as a sign to continue. “And despite the fact that you are the most stubborn person I have ever had the pleasure to meet,

you know what battles are worth fighting.”

“Really?”

“Yup, okay, your turn.” He whispers, twisting her hair between his fingers.

 

“Well, at first I hated you.” Bellamy snorts. “But then I realized that despite your bad boy persona, you’re just a big softy.” He roles his eyes but doesn’t argue, after

all, their legs _are_ tangled together, and he can tell himself that it’s only for warmth (because it’s winter and what other choice to they have), but he knows that that

would be a lie.

Clarke yawns and nestles back into his side.

“Sometimes I still hate you.” She mumbles, and he grins.

“Sometimes I still hate you too.” 

 

Clarke’s eyes snap open. “Ouch, Bellamy, that hurts.”

“Hey, you said it–“

“You know, I could just get up and leave, I’m sure Miller wouldn’t mind if I snuggled up with him…” Bellamy wraps his arms around her waist tightly. “You aren’t

going anywhere.”

“And why’s that?” She teases, and Bellamy kisses the top of her head. “Because then–“ There’s a groan from the other side of the room and Raven’s dark head pops

up.

“Could you guys be adorable and fluffy tomorrow? _Some_ of us are trying to sleep.”

“We’re not–“ Clarke and Bellamy protest in union.

“Yah, okay, whatever helps you guys sleep at night,” She snickers, mutters something under her breath and then disappears again. Clarke shifts her weight back

onto Bellamy, and wraps her hand around his. “G’night Princess.” He whispers, glancing down at her. And a small smile flits across her mouth before she drifts off

to sleep. 


End file.
